Danganronpa 0: IF/Prologue
Before I start, I guess I should properly introduce myself. My name is Sōshun Murasame. I found out about the famous Hope's Peak Academy when I was in middle school. I fell in love with this school since then. The concept of the most talented students learning together, being well-prepared by the school for their futures... I highly admired the idea. I applied to the academy with the title of Super High School Level Moral Compass. I've been very strict with the rules since my childhood. I always wanted to maintain harmony in the group. And I always cared about other people I met, which is why I also wanted them to respect the rules of places they were in so that they will not get into any trouble and their lives will not be chaotic. I was positively surprised when Hope's Peak Academy accepted me. I could not wait for my first school year there to start. Unfortunately, entering Hope's Peak Academy's building is the last memory that I have. I woke up in a room. It wasn't too big, but it was big enough for one person to live in. However, it didn't look like any other room that I've ever been in. "Could this be? I was... kidnapped?" I began asking myself questions that I knew I had no answers for. I forced myself to remember what happened. But the last memory that I could remember was entering Hope's Peak Academy's building. Nothing after that. Sōshun: "Could they be behind this? Hope's Peak seemed like a famous, prestigious school. Why would they kidnap me?" Knowing I'm unable to find the answer by myself, I decided to look around for someone who could explain my situation to me. Right when I was about to leave the room, someone was attempting to open the door from the other side. "It's locked!", the person outside said. By the voice, I figured out it was a girl. Soushun: "It's locked? So I really am kidnapped, am I not? But who's on the other side? Potential rescuer?" My head was filled with questions. I heard the steps. Apparently, the girl outside gave up and started walking away. Sōshun: No! Don't go away! Please, help me! I've been kidnapped! "So were we.", the girl responded. Sōshun: "Huh? I'm not the only one who was captured?" This realization somewhat cheered me up. It also scared me at the same time. "There is a key to open the door on the table, silly." The girl said, making me feel ashamed. I could clearly see it now that she mentioned it. Fortunately, realization that I'm not closed inside some room made me more relieved than ashamed. Sōshun: "So I'm not kidnapped? Am I inside Hope's Peak now? Did I simply pass out and was placed in my own room?" I grabbed the key, opened the door and left the room. The girl standing outside had long red hair and yellow eyes. She was wearing a typical school uniform, just like I was. I also noticed her white headband. Sōshun: I'm terribly sorry. I bet you guys had to wait a long time for me. Did I lose consciousness or something? "We don't know. We woke up very recently too, you know." Sōshun: Wait, so was I really kidnapped? I assumed so at first, but then you said I had a key with me altogether, so I thought I was just in my room at Hope's Peak and that I had lost consciousness or something. "Well, we believe we really are kidnapped and we all for sure lost consciousness. Why wouldn't any one of us remember anything after entering Hope's Peak Academy if that wasn't the case?" Sōshun: Ugh, why did I have to be right?! Anyway, I didn't introduce myself yet. My name is Sōshun Murasame. I was accepted to Hope's Peak as the Super High School Level Moral Compass. "It's nice to meet you. My name's Kotomi Ikuta. I'm Super High School Level Caregiver. Sōshun: Oh, I see. So that is why you decided to check on me, right? Kotomi: Indeed. I just can't help but want to make sure everyone's alright and to take care of them if they're not. I guess the reason you hated the thought of us having to wait for you is because you're the Ultimate Moral Compass, correct? Sōshun: Yeah. I don't enjoy being late. Anyway, who are the "we" you're constantly talking about? Kotomi: The other students. They're all downstairs. You were the last one to wake up. And since you don't like being late, let's go already. You should meet them. I'm afraid I don't remember everyone's names yet so I'll go with you. Sōshun: Sure. Good idea. We went downstairs to the main hall. I saw a group of several other students. I quickly counted them. With me and Kotomi there were 14 of us. Category:Canon to Fanon